Dulce truco o Truco dulce
by merry kirkland
Summary: Fic de Halloween. MikoRei. Advertencia de lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Ni K ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Reisi pertenece a Mikoto, tal y como Misaki pertenece a Saruhiko; e inclusive Eric pertenece a Fujishima.

**Advertencias: **Lemon y un demonio muy flojo.

* * *

**Dulce truco o Truco dulce**

**.**

**.**

**Truco dulce**

Era el viernes 31 de Octubre y Munakata Reisi se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela revisando unos cuantos libros, cuando de un momento a otro sintió un par de brazos abrazarlo por la espalda.

- Mu-na-ka-ta ̴

- Tatara quítate, pesas mucho –reclamó al joven rubio que había llegado a interrumpir sus arduos estudios.

- Que malo eres.

El peli azul sólo soltó un suspiro de resignación ante el infantil comportamiento de su amigo.

- De todos modos a qué se debe tu inesperada visita –Reisi preguntó acomodando sus gafas.

- Vine por ti.

- ¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

- No digas que olvidaste la fiesta de Halloween de esta noche, la cual los chicos y yo le hemos organizamos a Anna –dijo con cierto reproche el menor.

- Claro que no se me olvido –soltó un largo suspiro de nuevo a la vez que metía sus apuntes a su mochila- Pero creo que había dejado en claro que iría por mi cuenta en cuanto me desocupara.

- Pero…

- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca de Rokudan por un libro.

- ¿Rokudan?, te refieres a la biblioteca que se encuentra cerca del bosque Rokudan.

- Exactamente.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Estás hablando en serio? –exclamó con sorpresa.

- Sabes que yo no bromeo.

- Pasan cosas raras en ese bosque, es demasiado peligroso –Totsuka puso una cara de evidente preocupación- Aunque realmente no me acuerdo por qué, creo que eran fantasmas o quizás espíritus…

- Creo que has estado leyendo demasiadas historias Tatara.

- Puede ser, pero…

- Necesito ese libro para el reporte de leyendas japonesas, además, iré a la biblioteca no al bosque –cortó lo que le iba a decir el otro, dejado en claro que nada en el mundo lo haría desistir.

- Yo te lo advertí –dijo Totsuka poco convencido.

- Y agradezco mucho eso.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, para después poner su mejor sonrisa y despedirse del mayor.

- Bien, es mejor que me vaya, Izumo se quedó esperando en la entrada…Por cierto espero que lo del libro no sea una especie de invento para no tener que asistir a la fiesta, Anna estaría realmente decepcionada si tú no vienes.

- No te preocupes ahí estaré.

* * *

- Gracias por recibirme –hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el señor de avanzada edad, el encargado de la biblioteca de Rokudan.

- De nada joven –le respondió de una manera educada.

Una vez teniendo el libro en sus manos, procedió a guardarlo en su mochila. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a la parada de autobuses. Checó la hora en su celular y vio que tenía aun tiempo para poder llegar a su casa y arreglarse con toda la calma del mundo.

Pero para cuando llegó a la parada de autobuses se percató de que se había entretenido más de la cuenta en la biblioteca, por lo que el último autobús había pasado veinte minutos atrás.

- ¿Ahora qué haré? –como odiaba tener que hacer cosas que estaban fuera de lo planeado.

Después de pensarlo una y otra vez, considerando todas sus opciones, decidió que cruzaría por el bosque para llegar a la otra estación de autobuses, los cuales a diferencia de esta pasaban todo el día.

* * *

Lo primero que encontró en la entrada del bosque fue un viejo letrero que decía:

"_Bosque Rokudan"_

Aunque le extraño que tuviera otro letrero a un lado, y este decía en letras rojas:

"Peligro"

No le dio demasiada importancia al asunto; de seguro era una broma de los lugareños, ya que hasta donde él sabía el bosque no tenía prohibido el paso a civiles. E inclusive encontró que el bosque tenía un sendero cubierto por las secas hojas del otoño; gracias a eso su camino sería más fácil.

_Pobre iluso. _

Tras caminar por un rato el sendero se fue perdiendo, pero aun así se veía muy claro el camino por el que debería de seguir.

- Que extraño –susurró al darse cuenta de la calidez del bosque- Estaba seguro que sería una fría tarde.

Y con ese pensamiento las palabras de Tatara vinieron a su mente. Soltó una leve risa. Era tonto pensar sobre la veracidad de las viejas historias que había entorno a ese viejo bosque; pero lo que si tenía que reconocer era las peculiaridades del lugar, y un buen ejemplo de ello podría ser esos árboles de troncos delgados pero increíblemente altos.

Sacudió la cabeza negando suavemente.

- No es tiempo de estar admirando la naturaleza local –se dijo a sí mismo en forma de regaño al darse cuenta del sol que poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse.

Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su mochila para poder sacar su celular y avisar a los chicos que llegaría tarde de lo planeado; pero cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que no tenía señal.

- Maldici… –pero no pudo terminar de maldecir su suerte tras escuchar unos leves sonidos semejantes a unas cansadas pisadas detrás de él. Instintivamente volteó sólo para encontrarse con: _nada._

- No es tiempo de perder la razón –se dijo un poco molesto por su comportamiento tan reprobable, para después retomar su camino.

Tras unos minutos volvió a sacar su celular con la esperanza de tener señal aunque fuera para un rápido mensaje de texto; lástima que esta vez ni siquiera pudiera prender el aparato.

- Demonios.

- Me llamabas –en eso escucho unas profundas palabras siendo susurradas en su oído.

- ¡Ahh! –ante la sorpresa se giró tan rápido que termino sentado en el suelo, con una imponente figura frente a él. Su celular fue a parar a una distancia considerable.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó el extraño ser de roja cabellera con un tono cansado, mientras lo veía de arriba hacia abajo con esos ojos color ámbar. Por su parte Munakata no podía apartar la vista de ese par de cuernos que salían de la cabeza del pelirrojo, así como en sus garras y de su casi escaza vestimenta.

- ¿Quién eres? o ¿qué eres? –preguntó un tanto molesto el de azul cabello, no le gustaba la manera en que esos penetrantes ojos lo veían.

- Me has llamado y aun así no sabes que soy -dijo el extraño ser fingiendo haber sido ofendido.

Reisi sólo se impaciento más, por lo que no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie y darle la espalda al pelirrojo. Lástima que su plan de irse de una vez por todas se quedara a la mitad justamente al sentir una mano aprisionado su brazo izquierdo y otra posándose debajo de su mentón.

- Un chico desobediente, ¿qué nadie te dijo que no debías de vagar sólo por estos lares? –puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al sentir la tensión del de ojos violeta - o ¿quizás no les hiciste caso?

El mayor termino por tirar a Munakata al suelo, sentándose sobre las piernas de esté, dejándolo inmóvil por ende.

- Dijiste demonios y aquí estoy –dijo de nuevo con ese monótono tono en su voz que contrastaba bastante con esa arrogante mirada- Souh Mikoto, un verdadero _placer_ conocerte.

Tras decir eso Suoh comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del de gafas, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Munakata por su parte pudo ver la descarada sonrisa que ponía el de rojo cabello momentos antes de que se abalanzara a morder su pecho; dejando marcas de caliente saliva y deteniéndose a mordisquear sus tetillas.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? -preguntó intentando retirar al extraño ser de encima suyo, cosa que a pesar de no ser débil, le fue completamente imposible.

Una mano bajo por su cadera, desabrochado su pantalón, para después ser retirado completamente; claro que sus zapatos fueron extraídos en el acto.

- Devuélvemelo –ordenó el chico de lentes, quien no había dejado de retorcerse en intentos fallidos de escape.

- Pero si aún falta la mejor parte, Munakata –el de ojos violeta no tuvo tiempo de siquiera cuestionar esas palabras al sentir que era despojado de su ropa interior; quedando sólo con sus largas calcetas largas y su camisa desbrochada.

El mencionado se tensó al escuchar su apellido siendo pronunciado con esa voz tan profunda. Pero cuando lo pensó mejor no pudo evitar que una expresión de confusión adornara su rostro, _¿Cuándo le había dicho su nombre?_

- Puedo leer partes de tu mente Munakata Reisi, y al parecer si yo tuviera una edad humana serias menor que yo –comentó relamiéndose los labios.

- Tú… ¡maldito pervertido!

- Jejeje, pero si tú no te quedas atrás –Mikoto al par de sus palabras acariciaba la entrepierna del menor- Bastante duro.

- Ahhh –Reisi dejó escapar un leve gemido.

- Es un fastidio tener que buscar comida* –comentó arrastrando las palabras, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio- Supongo que he de agradecerte por haberme invocado.

- Yo nunca te in-invoque –reclamó el peli azul, aunque para ese entonces las caricias de Souh lo comenzaban a volver loco.

- Mentiroso –tras decir eso el mayor puso un rostro que Munakata sólo lo pudo interpretar como: lujuria.

- Suéltame –pero tardó más en decir eso antes de ser jalado y terminar sentado en regazo del mayor, el cual se encontraba hincado para ese entonces.

Mikoto ahora sintiendo más de cerca a su "víctima" no lo pensó dos veces antes de juntar sus labios con los contrarios en un apasionado beso. Reisi por su parte sentía cuan cálidos podían ser los labios del demonio, los cuales "devoraban" los suyos con recelo y posesividad; no podía negar que se sentía bastante bien, y quizás fue ese mismo pensamiento el cual lo llevó dejar pasar la lengua contraria correspondiendo el beso en el acto.

Souh sonrió satisfecho una vez que comenzó a sentir participe al otro; por lo que llevó una de sus manos para aferrarse a la cintura del ojivioleta, mientras su otra mano le retiraba las gafas a Munakata.

El beso llegó a su final cuando al humano le empezó a faltar aire, por lo que se vio forzado a apartarse bruscamente, dejando un hilo de saliva que se conectaba con la boca del mayor.

Intentando recuperar el aire perdido de repente sintió tres dedos rozando sus labios; entendió el mensaje, pero esas largas y filosas uñas le espantaban.

- No te preocupes, son retractiles –y en un instante las largas garras de los dedos del demonio habían desaparecido.

Reisi estuvo dudoso en seguir o no, tenía en cuenta que una vez que comenzara no habría vuelta atrás -tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones- , pero algo dentro de él le incitaba a seguir con el juego del demonio; por lo que termino abriendo sus labios para dejas pasar los dígitos, comenzándolos a lamer.

- Que buena imagen –dijo burlonamente el demonio, mientras veía como el peli azul lamia uno a uno sus dedos – Me gustaría tener en este instante esa cosa que los humanos llaman cámara.

Cuando el pelirrojo sintió que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los retiro de la boca del menor para llevarlos justamente a la parte más íntima de su "víctima".

Munakata sintió como Mikoto lo pegaba más a su pecho y como dos de los dedos comenzaban a rozar su entrada.

- Ahhh –soltó un leve gemido cuando sintió uno de los dígitos ingresar a su interior.

- Virgen –comentó en un leve susurro el de cabellera roja al sentir cuan estrecho era el interior del joven que ahora tenía a su merced. Y la simple idea de que el ojos violeta realmente lo fuera lo estaba excitando de sobremanera.

- N-no…no digas esas cosas –comentó apenado Reisi- Suenas tan vulgar.

Mikoto se encogió de hombros, lazándose después al blanco cuello del menor, haciéndole pequeños chupetones.

- Ser "vulgar" es parte de mi naturaleza, Munakata –le susurró lentamente al oído, mientras daba cortas lamidas a su lóbulo intercaladas con unas cuantas mordidas- Y no me importa serlo, con tal de poder poseer tan lindo cuerpo.

Y tras esas palabras ingresó el digito faltante, hundiéndose un poco más en el interior del joven de gafas, el cual apenas y pudo ahogar un leve gemino al sentir esos largos dedos entrando dentro de él sin pudor alguno.

Reisi sentía como los dedos jugueteaban en su interior, estaba perdiendo la razón a cada segundo que pasaba, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de un indescifrable e inconstante placer; realmente ya le había dejado de importar las consecuencias que quizás acostarse con un demonio traería. Por lo que en un momento de locura separó sus piernas, pensando que de esa forma podrían ingresar más a fondo esos dígitos.

- Munakata, que pervertido eres –comentó lascivamente al oído del humano.

- Su-Suoh, por…por favor.

- Se ha de sentir tan bien si hasta por favor me estas pidiendo que termine con tu agonía y entre en ti ¿verdad? –soltó una risa burlona y seca- Dime ¿cómo se siente todo esto? Mu-na-ka-ta

- Caliente –atinó a decir apenas con lo poco de autocontrol que le sobraba.

- No te escuche.

_Munakata no era tan paciente._

- Entra de una maldita vez –y eso para el demonio no sonó como una sugerencia sino como una orden, y más que molestarle de cierta manera le sacó otra burlona risa.

- Jejeje, alguien no pude esperar.

Munakata frunció su ceño y comenzó a refunfuñar quedamente; un gesto que le pareció retorcidamente adorable a Souh.

- Que chico tan más caprichoso tenemos aquí – y tras decir esas palabras el obscuro ser dirigió su erecto miembro a la entrada palpitante del ojivioleta y sin esperar más se introdujo de una sola estocada, chocando su pelvis contra el trasero del menor.

- ¡Ahh! –Reisi no pudo evitar soltar un grito, eso había sido bastante para él- Pa-para…por favor -rogo el menor al sentir como el miembro del demonio iba entrando a su cavidad, separando sus paredes internas y llenándolo completamente.

- ¿Por qué tendría que obedecer a un chico tan desobediente?

- Mmg –acalló un leve gemino cuando el demonio comenzó con un adictivo vaivén, haciendo que sus pieles chocaran constantemente.

- Y pensar que segundos atrás me pedía por favor que ingresará en ti, puedo parar si quieres.

- Si paras…puedes apostar que te exorcizare –y es que para ese momento Munakata estaba aferrado al cuello del mayor, clavando sus dedos en la ancha y desnuda espalda mientras pequeñas oleadas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Las penetraciones fueron aumentando de ritmo, así como los gemidos del menor y los bufidos del demonio, el cual se encontraba bastante entretenido con el blanco cuello de su "presa", a la vez que con su mano libre masturbaba al joven que se aferraba fieramente a su cuerpo.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar, y con un entrecortado grito ambos se corrieron, Mikoto adentro de Reisi y este llenando el formado abdomen del extraño ser con su blanca esencia.

Ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas se vieron fijamente, sólo para que segundos después se complementarán con un apasionado beso lleno de extraños y nuevos sentimientos.

Y para cuando el beso termino Reisi cayó inconsciente sobre los brazos del mayor, el cual no se preocupó ya que bien sabía que era un efecto secundario por haber tenido relaciones con un demonio.

Como pudo lo recostó contra la hierba, abotonado la camisa y colocándole el resto de las prendas; una vez que termino se sentó al lado del durmiente y comenzó a fumar.

- Quizás sea verdad eso de que hay un demonio para cada humano –y sin parar de fumar acaricio el rostro del menor- ¿eh? Munakata.

Mikoto retiró uno de los mechones de azul cabello que se pagaban a esa blanca piel, dejando a su total disposición esos entrecerrados ojos, unas mejillas teñidas en carmín y unos labios entreabiertos que dejaban salir leves suspiros

- Todo un banquete de lujuria para un demonio como yo –dijo antes de acercarse a besar dichos labios. Y al contrario de las veces pasadas, esta vez besó al menor con un poco más de calma y delicadeza, saboreando aquel par de labios con un poco más de detención.

-Té verde –susurró con una sonrisa de lado una vez que se separó.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba solo en medio del bosque, sin contar que ya era bastante tarde. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado le vinieron de golpe causando más que un rostro totalmente sonrojado hasta las orejas. Pero para su fortuna su mente dejo de divagar una vez que escucho su teléfono celular sonar justamente a su lado.

- Bueno.

_- ¿Munakata? por fin contestas, ya me había preocupado_ –claramente reconoció la voz de Tatara la cual parecía más tranquila conforme iba soltando las palabras.

- No te tenía señal.

_- Ya veo._

- Voy de camino a casa, los veré más tarde.

_- Claro, Anna ya comenzó a preguntar por ti._

- Ya veo.

_- Por cierto recordé por qué el bosque Rokudan es famoso, realmente es una tontería ahora que lo pienso…Creerías que la leyenda se basa en que no puedes decir la palabra demonio o un derivado mientras estés adentro del bosque porque si no se te aparecerá un demonio, tonto ¿no?_

La sangre de Munakata se heló y sin más le colgó a su amigo.

_Como maldecía la mala memoria de su amigo._

* * *

- Pensamos que no llegarías –comentó Izumo una vez que vio al peli azul ingresar a la fiesta.

- No alcance el autobús, eso es todo –trató de explicar de la manera más natural.

- Wow, que buen disfraz, ese par de marcas en tu cuello son muy realistas, esta vez si te luciste con el maquillaje Munakata –comentó Totsuka incluyéndose a la plática.

- Sí, creo que sí –Reisi trató de cubrirse las marcas, lo último que quería para ese día era que Tara se percatara que eran reales.

- Aunque ahora que me acuerdo ¿no te ibas a disfrazar de otra cosa?

Reisi no supo que contestar; ya que le era muy difícil explicar que había decidió disfrazarse de vampiro para "aprovechar" ciertas marcas que cierto demonio le había dejado.

- Pensé que era mejor algo más clásico.

- Pues en lo personal me gusta más este disfraz que el de pirata que pensabas ponerte –escuchó esa ronca voz susurrándole al oído. Reisi simplemente se tensó.

Volteó instintivamente para encontrarse con un joven pelirrojo de cansad mirada ámbar que venía vestido todo de negro.

_¿Cómo demonios?_

- Wow –exclamo con cierta sorpresa el rubio menor, el cual se acercó al demonio- Que cuernos tan realistas.

- Supongo que es conocido tuyo ¿no Munakata? –preguntó Kusanagi con su típica actitud relajada.

El mencionado esta vez realmente no sabía cómo contestar eso.

- Claro que me conoce –se adelantó Mikoto, mirando burlonamente al peli azul- Él es mi humano.

En ese instante Reisi en un estado de extrema confusión se preguntó:

_¿A dónde demonios se había ido a meter?_

**Fin ****̴**

* * *

*****En varias culturas se piensa que parte de la alimentación básica de un demonio es la lujuria, por ende tener sexo es de vital importancia para ellos.

* * *

**Quizás no tenga la mejor trama **y haya quedado un tanto extraño, pero bueno** me divertí **escribiendo este fic, que debí de haber publicado en **Halloween**, pero por una u otra cosa me fue imposible.

Además este fic lo tome como práctica de lemon, por lo que pregunto **¿qué les pareció?**

Por cierto cuando estaba escribiendo esto, se me ocurrió un** capitulo extra** del demonio viviendo con Reisi, **¿les gustaría que lo hiciera?**

**Gracias por leer y Feliz Halloween atrasado**


End file.
